Flawless
by Salxii
Summary: Because life has a chip or two. Ethan tries to hide his eating disorder all the while trying to survive and not succumb to empty promises. Ethan/Jesse and Eventual Ethan/Benny
1. Chapter 1

Ethan wrinkled his nose in disgust as his soppy tuna sandwich was dropped carelessly on the plate.

"If you pay for food it should look edible."

Ethan nodded as Benny gave him a smile and a pat on the back, pushing half his PB&J at the smaller brunette. It was no secret to Benny that Ethan starved himself. After the whole "pity date" he had gotten from Sarah for getting rid of Coach Ed he had been feeling like more than just a "dork". Benny tried to talk some sense into him, to show him that he was skinnier, and in his opinion more attractive, than any boy or girl in the whole damn school.

No luck.

Ethan wouldn't eat unless watched and Benny knew his parents, what with work and Jane's extra curricular activities, that it was going unnoticed. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. He watched as the sandwich was stuffed into the boy's mouth in three large bites. He downed his milk as well. He felt his heart grow heavy as Ethan's large brown eyes turned to him.

They sought approval.

Benny smiled brightly, nodding his head while taking a bite of his own lunch as they began discussing their plans for the night. Zombie busters III had come out and Benny had scored a copy. The usual pizza, ice cream, and video games on a Friday was on. Benny got up as the warning bell rang out. Ethan quickly tried to weave his way through until the taller brunette abruptly spun him around, wringing his wrist roughly as his eyes darkened.

"No Ethan. Don't think about it."

Ethan's hurt eyes turned to those of anger as he wrung his hand free, his mouth set in a thin line as he fixed his sleeve.

"I was just going to-"

"To use the bathroom right? To go and…."

Benny leaned in, the emotion making his voice low and tight.

"To go puke your brains out in the third stall again. If I find you passed out I swear to god Ethan Morgan-"

Ethan shoved him back, the lunchroom empty as the final bell rang out. They stood there, Benny angry and Ethan, well, he was more pissed off than he could remember.

"That was once, let it go! Your not my mom Benny!"

Benny once again grasped the other's wrist, twisting it to lay the slender hand on his chest.

"Look Ethan. Look at your fingers man! You can barely hold a super soaker, let alone a fork! I'm trying to help you…"

Ethan pried the other off, turning toward the exit instead. He felt his face grow hot as he ignored the other's pleads and began to run, the tears making their way down flushed cheeks. He felt disgusted with himself. The wind seemed to whistle in his ears as he crossed street after street and ran thru alleys to try and get home. He would just say he was sick, then do his daily "regimen" in the restroom to prove a point. As he neared his block, something seemed to give him a firm pull back and as uncoordinated as he was he felt his back hit the asphalt.

"Well, looks like it worked. She saved you. It's a shame though, Sarah's isn't nearly as gifted and… as delicious as you happen to be."

Electric blue met terrified doe brown as Ethan scrambled to get up. Long fingers tightened around his throat, lifting him roughly off the ground.

"Now now, where's my little sheep going? I don't know about you but, I'm starving. Aren't you going to give me a bite?"

Jesse's grin was as perfectly cold and calculating as ever. He effortlessly threw the smaller boy over his shoulder, a laugh ringing past full lips.

"Your babysitter's a vampire and yet here we are. You must be the black sheep I've been looking for."


	2. Chapter 2

Long fingers tapped solid oak impatiently. Sarah rolled her eyes from where she sat as Benny stood, his brows knitted together as he began to pace. He had called "her" over, to devise a plan. He'd do anything to help Ethan, even if it meant inviting Sarah to his house.

"Earth to Benny? Are you going to talk or not? I can't be here wasting time while Erica's-"

Benny's fist slammed into the antique furniture, his green eyes murky, his gaze set on Sarah's now gaping form. After trying to play it off he let out a low hiss, his glare still in place. Smooth Ben, super smooth.

He clears his throat, the abused appendage now behind his back.

"Look Sarah, I need your help. I messed up. Big time. I can't give you all the deets but You need to talk to Ethan for me ok."

Sarah's jaw still hung slack but she straightened herself out, her gaze back in place as she pursed full lips.

"What did you do now Benny? Make him a science experiment? Download a Russian virus onto his hard drive? What could possibly be more important than stopping a hungry vampire?"

Benny was glaring now too. He felt himself shake, the anger wringing his insides as his voice came out low and harsh.

"How about helping your friend, I mean it's your damn fault he isn't fucking eating anything!"

Sarah stood, her fangs bared as Benny took a step forward. She bent her knees, her eyes concentrating, longingly wanting to go for the jugular.

"I didn't do anything, he was fine when-"

Benny seemed to roar, his brows furrowed in pure hatred for the babysitter.

"What did you say on the date huh? Let me guess, little miss perfect just couldn't bare the thought of being treated to a movie by someone who doesn't have movie star good looks and sharp canines! Am I right? I hit the nail on the head didn't I you filthy blood sucker!"

Sarah's eyes grew soft, her feet sliding back to a normal position as his insult hit home.

"Did you mess with your grandma's camera again Benny? That's harsh, and why would you care anyway? You need to take a frigging chill pill!"

Benny sighed, knowing it was useless to get angry at her. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, his voice still a bit rough.

"He isn't doing well. He hasn't eaten since your "date". He just pukes everything back up. I bet he's doing it right now and I won't be there to cover up for him this time."

Sarah sighed, her voice riddled with guilt. She opened her mouth, only to shut it again before she finally clears her throat.

"We kissed... And I got angry because... He wouldn't stop talking about you."

Benny's anger had gone as quickly as it had come.

"Wait... Say what now?"

Sarah sighed, shrugging her shoulders as chocolate brown locks cascaded down her neck gently.

"I said some real bad things to him. I was beyond angry and I... I want him to choose me over you but... something tells me that isn't going to happen any time this millennium."

Before Benny can comprehend what he had just heard his phone roars insistently from the now dented coffee table. Ethan's grinning face pops up on the window and he tackles the wooden furniture as he answers the call, noticing his knuckles were swollen to twice their size.

"You've got Benny! E I'm glad you called bro I-"

A bone chilling laugh made Sarah snatch the phone away, pressing the speakerphone button shakily. It couldn't be...

"Ethan? That's not-"

"Hello to you too Sarah. Well I'm sorry but he's indisposed at the moment. But I'm here. You think I wouldn't come back for what I wanted? What was I thinking when I turned such a stupid, undeserving little brat like you I'll never know. As for your precious meat, let's just say, he's a bit tied up at the moment."

Benny arched a brow.

"That's it? That's your best line? Seriously, how many times do we have to kill you frigging leech."

Jesse's growl sends a chill up both their spines as a whimper is heard in he background.

"Times ticking nerd. Either come meet me with the cubilei animus or I turn this little runt and start making a fresh army courtesy of white chapel high school. It's up to you. Oh and by the way, you've got an hour. Tick tock..."

The line went dead and Benny dropped the phone, grabbing Sarah's arm and leading her upstairs.

"Help me pack. If Ethan's turned we'll never know who he decides to pick."

Benny's smiles, but his heart rate is through the roof as he practically tears his way up he stairs, the cursing he was doing under his breath making Sarah's ears fume.

She rolls her eyes at the lame joke but goes up to help him prepare nonetheless. Even if he only saw her as a friend, she wasn't going to let the boy she loved be eaten by the one she used to.

If Ethan couldn't love her then ripping Jesse limb from limb would quell her insecurities and help her take out her frustrations.


	3. Chapter 3

A crack sounded thru the clearing as Jesse took his anger out on "the meat's" phone. He paced, long coat sweeping the ground as he lost himself in his thoughts.

A choked sob broke the lingering silence.

"What? Isn't it enough that I'm not using you as a snack... Yet."

Watery brown eyes seemed to glare at his very being as Ethan let out another sob, clutching his mutilated foot.

"When they find you you'll have more to worry about than a little cut."

Even as he spoke he could tell the boy's foot was pretty gruesome. He had run into a pitbull's front lawn and by the time he had snapped the dog's neck to reclaim his victim the stupid animal had already tried to make a feast out of the other's foot.

"Well maybe next time you won't run, right?"

A rock hit Jesse Square in the forehead before crumbling like a dirt clod.

"Fuck you."

Jesse's brows shot up in surprise as the smaller of the two grit his teeth, the scent of his blood caressing every fiber of Jesse's being.

He licked his lips, hovering over the shaking form in no time.

"I'll stop the bleeding... If you attract any others I might have to fight just to have a damn snack and I don't feel like coming undone just yet."

With a wave of his hand and a mutter Ethan's soft sobs stopped. The appendage had healed, and Ethan was thankful to have all his toes. He looked up at Jesse, the hunger in his eyes savage looking.

"So now I owe you... Right?"

Jesse arched a brow, unsure of the other's question.

"Owe me? When that ice princess comes then we'll be even."

Ethan frowned, brows knitted together as he spoke softly.

"Jesse... You're trying to destroy the world because a girl dumped you. I mean it's harsh but you have to let it go right?"

The vampire's eyes widened. No, this wasn't going to be some over exaggeration to being dumped. He just felt like the world owed him. Sarah was supposed to be the bonus but... He had chosen badly and given her a gift he wish he could bestow on someone much more worthy.

He glances at Ethan.

Someone with power. Someone who he could use, who would serve him intimately and lead an entire army to victory. Jesse grinned at Ethan, his long coat slipping off strong shoulders.

"You right. Absolutely right."

Hey guys! Well let's throw some reviews my way ok? Let me know your thoughts! Rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back finally! Work has been cramping up my writing! Please comment and review. I know The Bethan has been lacking but after this chapter it should get a bit heavier! Rate, Review, and let me know of any ideas? I have been writing for other series' and what not so…. :P Till next time!**

**-Salxii**

Benny's heart seemed to beat tirelessly in his throat as he followed Rory, the boy "sniffing" out Jesse's scent as He, Benny and Sarah walked the dark streets of White Chapel. The air was tense as Sarah's frame went rigid when the scent of incense and charred flesh hit her in one relentless wave. Rory stilled, his hand automatically wrapping around Benny's waist, stopping the first level wizard in his tracks. The blonde didn't catch the arched brow sent his way from said brunette.

"How cliché. All we need is an angry mob and a huge stone castle and we have ourselves a Frankenstein meets Dracula dream come true huh?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and Rory gave a goofy grin as they looked ahead. The forest looked even eerier than usual. Benny let out a choked cough as the arm that held him seemed to try and crush him to death.

"D-dude…. C-can't breathe…"

Rory released him with a sheepish look and Sarah decided to make the first move, her long strides impatient as she walk towards the cluster of trees and shrubbery.

"C'mon. Who knows what might happen if we don't get there in time."

Benny and Rory nodded in silent agreement and followed, Rory trying not to concentrate on the "thump, thump" that was Benny's heart.

Jesse hissed as Ethan's ankle seemed to ram right into his rib cage. He had been trying to put the little runt in a trance but now he was re thinking his strategy as he stood up, panting, his shirtless form shining underneath the glow of the full moon.

"Why do you bother fighting? Nerds usually dream of making it with me… Don't tell me you're the exception?"

Ethan glared. His shirt hung on his small form in shreds as he tried to catch his breath. His right jean leg hand been ripped off at the seams and he seemed to shake more from anger than fear.

"I would never want to give myself to some vampire! Especially you!"

Jesse's hand was around his throat in a flash as he growled, squeezing the tender flesh as he spoke.

"You fight for that bitch and you even make your dorky friend help. Don't lie to me you filthy little-"

Ethan wheezed out angrily, his mind and mouth not in agreement.

"I don't love Sarah, I love-"

Ethan cut himself off, the anger in his eyes disappearing as he tried to squirm. The fear was back Jesse realized. He leaned in, his nose ghosting over the tender skin of a shaking shoulder. It was tantalizing…

"Don't tell me…. Your in love with someone who can barely count himself as a level one wizard let alone as a human being. Your in love with your little Star Wars dork."

Ethan tensed as the hand released him, only to trace down his chest. Nails scratched pale skin gently, raking over pert nipples and stopping at a protruding hip. Another hand rested on the back of his head, caressing the soft locks of a burnt brown gently, almost lovingly.

Through out all this Ethan fought to stay quiet. He didn't want to lead the sick creature on, to give him a reason to try and defile him.

"Your breath taking Meat. Unlike anyone I've sampled before. You deserve so much more Ethan…"

Large hands made quick work of his pants, the tattered denim now pooled underneath him as he sat there only in boxers and half a shirt. Ethan grit his teeth as he was pushed on his back while a larger frame straddled him, chapped lips caressing the skin on his neck and cold hands slipping beneath his boxers.

"S-stop… I'll let you use my soul, kill me, just… I don't want this."

The tears were inevitable as he felt his boxers rip clean off. He didn't want to be taken by someone like this. He wanted soft giggles and awkward pauses and his teeth to click together as he tried to be passionate but failed miserably. He wanted…

"Benny."

Jesse tensed, looking up from his ministrations to glare at Ethan. The small boy looked breath taking beneath him, in this light glow. His pale skin seemed to radiate beauty but…

"You'll learn to love me as I am about to love you, because if you don't… I'll make sure my friends give Benny the exact same kind of love. Understood?"

He nodded as his arms were pinned above his head, and something wet seemed to prod at him gently from down below. His eyes went wide as Jesse used one hand to hold him and another to line himself up. The struggle was back on full force. Jesse slammed the smaller's frame roughly, trying to get back in control.

"You little runt!"

Ethan shook his head from side to side, trying to escape. This wasn't happening to him. He couldn't be serious. He wasn't about to-

"ARGH!"

Ethan's eyes widened as Jesse's frame smoldered and burst into ashes between his legs. He looked up to see Benny's face. The usual smile was missing and instead his eyes were lit with rage, a charred steak in hand. Ethan averted his eyes.

How was he going to explain his feelings now


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan sighed as he threw his notebook on his bed, his body following suit. It'd been three weeks and Benny had avoided him like the plague. He had even blocked him on video chat and had gone as far as ignoring him, no glances spared.

"He's probably just mad that you had sex with Jesse, I'm sure he'll get over it!"

Ethan glared at Rory, cheeks burning as he threw his dictionary at the blonde's head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right. I didn't let Jesse go that far, so quit saying things like that. Your making me feel dirty."

Rory frowned, hand caressing the sore spot on his head as he turned back towards the computer. A small ring made them both jump.

"Erm, Ethan, your computer is totally ringing."

Ethan shoves the blonde out of his chair, quickly accepting the chat invite. Soon the screen is filled with the image of...

"No... No freaking way is he doing what I think he's doing..."

Rory crowds behind Ethan, only to catch an eyeful of shirtless Benny Having his brains, along with his motor functions, sucked out thru his cock by an eager red head with a pixie cut.

"He muted me but he must've clicked my icon by mistake, can you believe this?"

Ethan feels his face grow hot, his eyes misting as Benny's fingers tangle themselves in the silky strands of the strangers hair.

"I sure can. Most girls can't pull off that hair cut, she has good structure."

Ethan is numb. He feels his heart stop and wither within the 2 minutes it takes for Benny to get off. His heart is in his throat as the red head saucily stands to kiss her conquest, until Benny shoves her face away roughly.

"What are you doing Erin? You know it isn't like that. Just go clean up and get out."

The girl pouts, her green eyes turning to look at the web cam.

"Oh alright, but I just wanted to show Ethan what he was kiss- oops I mean missing."

Benny turns to face the screen, his eyes wide as he sees Ethan wipe his eyes, getting up and running out as Rory waves, gives him a thumbs up and promptly cuts the connection.

Erin's voice is like nails on a chalkboard as she laughs.

"Pity, he didn't stick around for the rest."

"Get the fuck out."

She tugs her t shirt back on and blows him a kiss as she leaves, cowboy boots heavy on the wooden flooring. Benny feels physically sick with himself. He had chosen to get blown in front of the computer screen, while looking at Ethan's icon.

He had messed everything up even more so and he's sure almost sex

With a vampire is not as bad as oral sex with some random tramp from a lord of the rings forum.

Ethan felt his chest heave as his tears finally dried out. Rory had left, promising ice cream and Sarah but he had just left which meant that Ethan had a minute to think. He turns to lie on his right side, facing the wall as he curls in on himself and replays what he had witnessed.

Benny had come undone beneath the fingertips of some whore in his computer chair while Ethan had just watched. A train wreck wouldn't do the situation justice as a descriptive example to anyone. Not that he would tell anyone. Except Sarah... And Ben and Jerry. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

Ethan shot up, stake in hand as Benny filled his doorway. Instead of putting the wood down he gripped it tighter, hoping the tramp would have tagged along. No such luck.

"Look E, I just-"

"No. You don't get to call me that. Not after you've given me grief for weeks over almost being sexually assaulted and scarred for life."

Benny nods, entering the bedroom and slipping the door closed gently. He quickly takes a seat in the computer chair. Ethan wrinkles his nose.

"Ethan, she was a fling ok? When I didn't know how to cope with your situation, she offered me some distraction and I took it... Please say something, anything."

Ethan looks calm. His eyes are puffy and red, his hair sticking up in all angles as he smooths the creases from his incredible hulk t shirt. What leaves his lips makes Benny's heart stop.

"Your supposed to stick by me no matter what but instead you pick up random girls and ignore the situation in which I was almost raped and turned into an evil creature of the night. I loved you Benny but..."

Benny stands, his chest growing tight as he silently begs Ethan to stop talking, to not say anything drastic. Ethan's eyes well up as he speaks, a whisper on full lips.

"Were done."


End file.
